


Do not get distracted

by RomanceLou



Series: Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Credence Barebone Learning Kinky Magic, D/s, Dom Original Percival Graves, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Credence Barebone, Kinky, M/M, Magic Bondage, Mentor Original Percival Graves, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Restraints, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Slave Newt Scamander, Slave Tina Goldstein, Teasing, Voyeurism, my ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou
Summary: Credence is learning, Graves is teaching, and Newt and Tina are willingly volunteering.[as in, my kinky OT4 headcanon.]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerina80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerina80/gifts).
  * A translation of [Non ti distrarre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658574) by [RomanceLou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceLou/pseuds/RomanceLou). 



> So. This takes place in a very happy, very smutty, VERY KINKY alternate universe (which is now my ultimate headcanon) that takes place after Newt's and his beasts’ adventures in New York, in which Original!Percival Graves has never been replaced by Grindelwald, Credence has eventually been saved from the threat of the Obscurus devouring him, Tina and Newt got finally engaged and are living together in NYC. The young Barebone is happily learning the ways of magic from his savior and mentor Graves, besides the ways of dominance, and the new lovey-dovey couple is more than happily playing the slaves.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> [Unbeta'd. Please note that English is not my mother tongue.]
> 
> Inspired fanart [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872966)

Since Credence’s hair has been growing back, the boy has become more and more charming. Now large, shiny black waves graze his chin and, in their shadow, his elusive, sideways - but not sad anymore - glance seems even more mischievous.

He reveals himself as a wizard everyday more skilled, too, under the loving protection of Percival Graves.

Tina is lying supine on the bed, completely naked except for her sheer stockings and her patent, high-heeled shoes that make her slender, long legs look even more seductive, and Newt is sprawled over her, cheek to cheek, naked as she is.

Neither of them is able to move as they would like, despite the frustration.

Invisible bonds bind the wrists and ankles of both, Tina’s hands drawn together above her head, against the headboard, Newt’s ones glued to the mattress at each side of her body, close enough to feel the warmth of her skin, not close enough to touch.

Tina's thighs are well wide open and Newt’s pelvis is heavy against her; his angry cock,  trapped tightly between their bodies, leaks frustrated tears against her belly, while she feels the hot weight of his balls pressing on her dripping slit.

With what seems a superhuman effort, Newt manages to move himself - perhaps - of an  inch over her, muscles tense and spasming, before falling down heavily, releasing yet another frustrated groan.

" _Muffliato_ ", Credence whispers hoarsely, pointing the wand at them once again, and their moans turn into a low, harmless indistinct buzz.

Graves caresses fondly the boy's hair, while he’s sitting on his thigh, and continues  masturbating him slowly, hand that runs up and down with an obscene squelching noise.

"Keep it up, Credence", he whispers. "Very well. Don’t get distracted."

"Oh, Mr. Graves!" the boy rejoices, rubbing his nose in the crook of Graves’s neck, like a kitten, like the child which he has never been. He brings his lips to the other man’s ear. "May I add something, Mr. Graves?"

" _You have to_ , my baby boy", the other man replies with rough warmth, without ceasing the relentless movement of his hand.

Credence pulls up the corners of his mouth into a grimace and mischievously turns back his wand to the pair on the bed. One moment later, a big, shiny, black dildo dripping with fluid, appeared out of nowhere, assaults Newt’s back entrance, followed by an identical twin intended to Tina’s asshole.

Both arch desperately, again, against the invisible strings, moaning against the spell sealing  their lips.

Percival Graves lets out a chuckle. "It's too easy this way, Credence. If you can see them, you can easily control them ... We said that _all_ has to be completely _invisible_ , remember?"

"Hmmm." Credence puts on an adorable pout and, striving to focus better - not that it’s easy with Mr. Graves’s hand tickling him in _that_ point, not so steady that makes him come, but persistent enough to make him lightheaded and heavy headed at once - he manages to make the toys disappear, although Tina and Newt’s convulsive trembling continues to witness the delicious torment of their presence.

"...think you can make them come this way?" Graves whispers into Credence’s ear, leaving for a moment the grip on the boy’s cock to begin undoing his trousers.

"Mmm-hmmm", the boy nods, moving obediently in the other man’s lap to accommodate his intentions, without taking his own eyes from the divine show that, in spite of themselves, Newt and Tina are still staging on the bed.

"Very good", Graves purrs hoarsely, quickly casting a silent lubricating spell before pointing his thick cock at the boy's hole, moaning involuntarily when he feels enveloped by that grip tight as sin. "Go on, then. _And do not get distracted._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> my Tumblr: https://atalfug.tumblr.com


End file.
